Two Lives One Heart
by Aaliyah684
Summary: When a stranger arrives in the bay the residents are shocked to find out she already has a connection with two people? As she reconnects with her family, she realises she might not be as safe as she thinks she is. Who will be caught in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very different idea I have had recently and I really like to know what you all think and if I should continue with it.**

**I have read quite a few different Home and Away fan fictions and I think this idea is pretty original. So here it goes.**

Brax was just cashing up after the lunchtime rush when he heard the sound of footsteps coming to towards him "Sorry we're closed" he said as he looked up. He was surprised to see a woman standing in front of him.

Although Brax had never seen this woman before he couldn't help thinking how familiar she seemed to him. The woman was about the same height and build as Bianca, she had dark brown hair which hung in loose curls around her shoulders, it was being held back off her face by a pair of sunglasses which were propped on her head.

Brax attention was drawn instantly to this woman's big dark brown eyes. As Brax's eyes moved down the woman he noticed she was wearing a baby blue floaty vest top and a stonewash denim mini skirt. As Brax looked down to the woman's feet was a little surprised to see she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Brax laughed when he realised the woman was carrying a pair of nude peep toe sandals in her hand. He frowned a little which the woman picked up on "Oh I've been walking on the beach and have got sand everywhere. My shoes have turned into sand paper and are killing my feet" Brax couldn't help but smile at this woman's explanation "I'm sorry you said you were closing, I was hoping for a drink but don't worry I'll go. I'm sure you must have places to be"

Brax paused for a few moments before replying "I can stretch to a drink" Brax smiled "As long as you're not going to tell me you have a bus load of tourists who also need a drink parked out there"

The woman giggled "Nah just me" she smiled as she sat herself down on a bar stool and put her bag on the table.

"So what's a girl like you, doing drinking all by yourself" Brax wondered curiously.

"I don't have a problem if that's what you mean" the woman snapped a little more than she meant to.

"No I didn't mean that, I just meant…" Brax quickly tried to apologise.

"It's ok; I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm just a bit well…" The woman smiled "It's for Dutch courage" Brax raised his eye brows as he wondered why the hell a woman like this would need a drink for Dutch courage.

"I'm going to meet someone I haven't seen in a very long time and to be honest I'm not quite sure how she will react to me being here" the woman explained "Speaking of which I'd better go. Thanks for the drink" she grinned as she necked back the whiskey Brax had put down in front of her, stood up off the stool, grabbed her handbag and walked confidently towards the exit.

Brax whistled to himself as he watched this stunning woman disappear.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The woman took a deep breath as she walked up the front door of the house; from the address she had been given. She lifted her hand and knocked gently on the door. A short brunette woman answered she looked as though she was Greek or Italian "Can I help you?" the woman smiled politely.

"Er…yeah I came…I came…Er does Charlie Buckton live here?" The woman stuttered over her words.

"Yeah hang on" the small woman said before walking back inside the house a little "Come in…CHARLIE"

The woman walked inside the kitchen and looked around "Yeah" a familiar voice called said as she walked into the kitchen.

Charlie stopped dead when she saw the woman standing in front of her "Oh my god" she gasped.

"Hello Charlie" the woman smiled cautiously.

"JoJo" Charlie squealed excitedly before throwing her arms around the woman, suddenly Leah came back in the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. She was shocked to see Charlie squeezing the life out of this stranger.

"Er… I kinda need to breath Charlie" JoJo gasped.

"Oh sorry" Charlie giggled as she moved quickly away "It's just so good to see you, how come you're here? Why aren't you in…?" Charlie's questions were interrupted by a delicate cough from Leah "Oh Leah sorry, this is JoJo my sister"

"Hi pleased to meet you JoJo, I'm Leah" Leah smiled as she extended her hand. JoJo shook Leah's hand before turning back to face Charlie.

Charlie grabbed JoJo's hand and led her into the lounge "Sit" she ordered as she pushed JoJo onto the Sofa "I want to hear all about what's been going on" Charlie beamed excitedly as she sat down beside her sister.

"I'll make some tea" Leah suggested before disappearing into the kitchen to give Charlie and JoJo some space.

"So how come you're not in witness protection anymore is it safe for you to be here?" Charlie had now gone into protective sister mode.

"Relax sweetie its fine, Clay is dead and the rest of his gang are behind bars, the police said I could either carry on living the life of Melanie Hudson in witness protection…or go back to my family and well here I am" JoJo explained, Charlie hugged her sister again.

"It's so good to have you here, I've missed you so much" Charlie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. JoJo smiled and hugged Charlie back.

"I've missed you too" JoJo replied.

Leah smiled as she watched Charlie and JoJo from the doorway. Charlie seemed so happy to have her sister back, judging by what Leah had heard about the whole witness protection business she was pretty sure JoJo had been through a lot.

As Leah continued to watch Charlie and JoJo talk she couldn't help thinking how much she was looking forward to get to know JoJo. Little did she realise the amount of trouble JoJo was going to bring to the bay with her.

**Ok so thoughts please, the next chapter should be up later today, then judging by how popular it is I will take it from there xx**


	2. Bad Boys

"So where are you staying?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh I'm staying at The Sand's" JoJo replied as she sipped her tea. Leah had now joined them in the lounge.

"Are you staying long?" Leah asked.

"Well hopefully it will be permanent, I just need to find a job first" JoJo smiled.

Leah grinned widely "Well maybe I can help you with that, one of our waitresses has just gone to uni and we need someone to fill her position, if you're interested" Leah offered JoJo a job at the diner.

"Yeah ok thank you Leah" JoJo was glad of Leah's offer.

"Hey listen why don't we go out tonight and celebrate your homecoming properly" Charlie suggested excitedly. JoJo grinned widely.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Leah, Charlie and JoJo had all agreed to meet Bianca at Angelo's. Heath was working behind the bar "Who's the hottie?" JoJo grinned as the girls sat at a nearby table.

"That's Heath Braxton, he's a River Boy" Charlie frowned when she realised who had caught her sisters attention.

"He doesn't look like much of a boy to me, who wants a drink?" JoJo stood up from the table and made her way to the bar.

Heath looked up and saw this confident woman walking towards him "Hey" he grinned boyishly as she stopped directly in front of him.

"Hey can I get two bottles of white wine and four glasses please" JoJo smiled.

"You got company, that's a shame I was going to ask if I could join you" Heath flirted a little.

"Yeah well if you're still around later I might take you up on that" JoJo flirted back before picking up both bottles of wine and taking them across to the table. Leah went back to collect the glasses.

"Be careful Jo, I've seen that look before" Charlie warned as JoJo returned to the table.

x-x-x-x-x

JoJo had barely taken her eyes off Heath the whole evening she was out "So Jo in the last two hours we have learnt that your name is Jodie Anne Buckton and you have been in witness protection for the last 9 years" Bianca slurred.

"And she is the new waitress at the Diner" Leah giggled.

"Oh yes I forget that part and the fact you obviously have a thing for a bad boy" Bianca added.

"Don't we all" Charlie giggled "Bad boys are bad"

JoJo and Bianca burst out laughing at Charlie's drunken comment "Yes Charlie that's why they are called bad boys because they are bad" Bianca laughed.

"Maybe you should go home sweetie" JoJo suggested.

"Yeah but as long I can drop you off in the cab on the way" Charlie frowned she didn't want to leave JoJo on her own with the likes of Heath Braxton.

"Fine" JoJo replied before standing up "But I just need to do something first" she added as she walked towards Heath at the bar.

"Hey I'm gonna head off" she said to him.

"I thought you were hanging around for a drink" Heath replied, he seemed a little disappointed.

"Listen here's my number" JoJo smiled as she took a napkin and roughly jotted her mobile number on it "Call me"

Charlie frowned as she watched her sister hand heath the napkin, she decided not to comment though. The last thing Charlie wanted was an argument in the taxi on the way home.

x-x-x-x-x

"Bye sweetie" Charlie yelled out of the taxi window as the taxi drove away and JoJo made her way to her room. JoJo reached in her bag and took out her key card, she slotted it in and out of the door but it was no good it wasn't unlocking.

"Shit" she exclaimed as she started to lose her temper.

"Here let me" a voice said from behind her "There's a knack to it"

As JoJo turned she realised it was the man from Angelo's earlier. Not the guy she had given her number too though "Thank you" JoJo smiled as the man opened the door "I still don't know your name" she added.

"Brax" Brax replied "And you are?"

"Jodie" JoJo replied.

"Well Jodie, if there is anything else I can do for you just let me know I am right next door" Brax smiled before walking into his room.

Jodie grinned as she closed her door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jodie was shocked to be woken up by the sound of fighting outside her door. She slipped on her white silk dressing gown and opened the door. As she walked outside she saw Brax in a fight with some guy "What the hell are you doing?" Jodie yelled. As she shouted the other guy ran off leaving Brax leant up against the wall.

"What was that about?" she asked Brax curiously.

"Just someone who fancied their chances that's all" Brax said, as he turned to Jodie she saw his cut eye and lip.

"Come inside and I can fix that for you" she said softly. Brax hesitated at first but eventually decided to follow the brunette inside her room.

"So Jodie, you never did get round to telling me who you were meeting" Brax said as he sat on the chair in front of her and she wiped the blood from his face.

"My sister" Jodie replied "Her names Charlie Buckton" Jodie noticed the look on Brax's face "You know her?"

"I know of her, she arrested my brother not long back" Brax explained "So how come you haven't seen her for a while, did you guys fall out?"

"Not exactly. I was in witness protection" Jodie replied as she put her cloth on the table "Right all done" she sighed.

"Thanks" Brax grinned as he stood up and watched Jodie take the cloth and water away "Tell me do you make a habit of patching men up in your room"

"Just the hot ones" Jodie teased.

"Is that right" Brax said as he took a step closer to Jodie, she just nodded "Your not so bad yourself"

Brax put his hand on Jodie's waist and pulled her towards him he kissed her lips gently. Jodie stepped away quickly, before pausing for a few moments. She suddenly moved forwards and grabbed Brax again, but this time kissing him more passionately.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. I have lots of ideas for this chapter, so the more reviews I get the quicker I will update.**


	3. Mr Big

As JoJo walked into the Diner she couldn't help but giggle to herself when she spotted Charlie sat at a table with her head in her hands "Morning babe" JoJo sang cheerfully as she sat down next to her sister.

"Mmmm" Charlie groaned "How the hell do you do that?" Charlie frowned as she looked up a JoJo.

"Do what?" JoJo grinned.

"Be all cheerful, you drank just as much as me if not more and here I am all…" Charlie moaned.

"That's because I have a lot to be cheerful about" JoJo grinned widely "I didn't wake up alone this morning" she added in a whisper.

"What…Ow" even Charlie's own voice hurt her head to much so she lowered it to almost a whisper "How in god's name did you manage that? I gave you a lift to your door" Charlie exclaimed.

"Well I can't help it if hot men just arrive on my doorstep" JoJo giggled cheekily but stopped when she saw Charlie's face "Ok fine he is in the room next door"

"Unbelievable" Charlie raised her eyebrows disapprovingly "Here I am trying my hardest to find nice decent guy and then you who makes no effort at all…they just turn up on your doorstep"

"To be honest the guy who turned up was definitely not nice he was in a fight outside my door and secondly judging by his tatts I think it's pretty safe to say he's not decent either" JoJo smiled as she took a sip from Charlie's coffee mug.

"What tatts?" Charlie wondered, she was horrified when JoJo pointed around her collarbone.

"Blood and Sand, around here and something written on his side and across his arm" JoJo noticed the look her sister was giving her.

"Don't suppose you got his name?" Charlie asked curiously.

"God no, I was far too busy to get his name, I could tell you how big his…." JoJo smirked as she remembered the antics from the night before,

"NO…No I don't need to know that thank you very much" Charlie blushed causing JoJo to laugh out loud.

"What are we laughing at?" Bianca wondered as she sat beside JoJo.

"Oh I was just telling Charlie about the hot guy I hooked up with last night" JoJo smiled.

"Ooh tell me more" Bianca grinned as Charlie buried her head in her hands.

"Well last night when Charlie dropped me off, I couldn't open my door so a guy helped me…" JoJo explained

"What and you just had to thank him?" Bianca giggled.

"Oh please I'm not THAT easy" JoJo replied emphasizing the word 'that' "Anyway, I went to bed and woke up to the sound of fighting outside so I opened the door and there he was"

"Ooh what's his name?" Bianca wondered.

"Darryl Braxton" Charlie interrupted causing Bianca to choke on her coffee.

"Braxton" Bianca exclaimed when she finally stopped coughing "Jodie Buckton" she mock gasped.

"Yeah well I don't really care who the guy is, but I swear the things that man can do…" JoJo smiled

"I really don't wanna know Jo" Charlie said as she covered her ears with her hands "La La La"

Bianca and JoJo both laughed "Delicate ears" JoJo teased as she patted Charlie's arm.

"Hey I heard that" Charlie frowned with a cheeky smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that morning Charlie and JoJo were walking along the beach "It's so beautiful here" JoJo sighed as she took in the view and smell of sea air.

"Yeah we like it" Charlie smiled as she looked at her sister "Ruby will be back home tomorrow"

"Mmm" JoJo seemed distant.

"Hey what is it?" Charlie asked as she stopped in front of her worried looking sister.

"I'm just scared she won't understand" JoJo sighed "What if she hates me for lying to her?"

"Hey listen to me, you had no choice they would have come back to kill you" Charlie took hold of JoJo's hands "Dad did what he thought was best, it was the only way to protect you"

Suddenly Charlie noticed the tears filling JoJo's eyes "Hey" she said soothingly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Charlie when mum died or when dad…" JoJo started to sniff "I wanted so badly to be there at the funeral and to help when dad got sick but…" she continued. Charlie put her arms around JoJo.

"Its ok sweetie I understand" Charlie whispered as she gently rubbed her sister's back before looking up and seeing the figures of two men walking towards them "Ok don't look now but Darryl Braxton is walking towards us"

"Who?" JoJo frowned

"Mr Big" Charlie replied with a slight smile. JoJo looked confused for a second before realising who Charlie meant.

"Oh" JoJo's eyes widened as she quickly wiped the tears from them.

"Morning Buckton" One of the men grinned.

"Hey" Brax smiled when he noticed JoJo.

"Hi" JoJo replied as she flicked her hand up "So where did you say that place was again?" she added as she looked at Charlie for a way out.

"Oh…err…the surf club" Charlie said thinking quickly.

"Surf Club?" Brax repeated when he picked up on Charlie's confusion.

"Erm…I was just asking Charlie where the best err…" JoJo tried to improvise.

"Gym, she wanted to know where the best Gym was and I said the surf club" Charlie smiled weakly causing Brax to laugh a little.

"Right ok" Brax sniggered "Hey listen I was wondering maybe you would like to go for a drink tonight?" Brax asked JoJo, who turned straight to Charlie.

"No" Charlie silently mouthed.

"I'm sure your sister can answer for herself" Brax frowned as he looked at Charlie and then back to JoJo "Well?"

"Yeah ok" JoJo replied, for some unknown reason whenever Charlie told JoJo to do one thing she would always do the complete opposite.

"Ok well I'll meet you at Angelo's at 8.30" Brax suggested. JoJo just nodded sheepishly "See you later then" Brax added. He couldn't help but grin at his small victory as he walked passed Charlie and JoJo, the man Brax had with him followed behind him.

"Yes, you actually said yes to a date with Darryl Braxton" Charlie criticised.

"Well it's your fault" JoJo quickly defended herself.

"My fault?" Charlie repeated "How the hell is this my fault?"

"Well you told me to say no, and I always do the opposite of what you say" JoJo replied honestly. Charlie just shook her head and laughed.

"You could always come with me" JoJo suggested "That other guy was hot; we could go on a double date?"

"There is no way I am going on a date with Heath Braxton" Charlie cried "You got yourself into this mess…"

"Oh what happened to sisterhood" JoJo frowned.

"That went out the window the minute you accepted a date with Darryl Braxton" Charlie laughed "I could always do code 80 if he gets too full on"

JoJo giggled as she thought about code 80, the SOS phone call JoJo and Charlie created when they were young to get out of tight spots "Yeah but I don't mind if he gets too full on" JoJo winked.

Charlie laughed and shook her head "Oh JoJo you're still as crazy as ever" she smiled as she put her arm around her sister and led her along the beach.

**Please let me know what you think so far reviews would be very much appreciated and if not a review a PM would also be great x x x**


	4. Cheeky girl

Brax had just finished in the shower when he heard a knocking at the door of his motel room, he was surprised when he opened it and saw JoJo standing in front of him wearing nothing but a black Kimono and a wide grin "Our dates not for another hour yet" Brax smiled as he eyed this beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Yeh I know that" JoJo replied as she walked past Brax and straight into his room "But I've been thinking about what underwear I should wear tonight. Then it hit me it doesn't matter what underwear I had on because you wouldn't be able to see it, so I decided to come and give you a sneak peek"

Brax grinned widely as he watched JoJo un-wrap her Kimono and drop it to the floor, she was now standing completely naked in front of him "You're not wearing any underwear" Brax replied with a cheeky grin.

"I know, I wasn't planning on wearing any tonight either" JoJo walked slowly towards Brax and grabbed the corner of his towel in her fingertips, she pulled it gently so it untucked itself causing the towel fall to the floor "Would you look at that your not wearing any underwear either" JoJo whispered seductively before reaching around the back of Brax's neck and pulling him towards her for a passionate kiss.

Brax rested his hands on the small of JoJo's back and walked backwards towards the bed whilst still kissing her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ruby decided to call in at the Diner on the way home, she had missed their desserts terribly while she was away.

"Oh hello Ruby love, did you enjoy your trip?" Irene asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes thanks Irene, can I get a lemon Cheesecake please?" Ruby replied.

"Sure, hey you must be really excited about your sister being back in the bay" Irene smiled as she handed Ruby the cheesecake.

"What are you taking about?" Ruby was a little confused about Irene's comment.

"Jodie" Irene was shocked by the horrified expression on Ruby's face when she mentioned the name Jodie.

"What are you talking about Irene? Jodie died 9 years ago" Ruby exclaimed "Why is someone claiming to be her, I should call Charlie" Ruby reached into her pocket and took out her phone to dial Charlie's number.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax traced JoJo's arm with his fingertips as they lay in bed together "Who's LJ?" Brax wondered as his fingertips ran over the small initials tattoo on her left shoulder blade

"Leon James…my boyfriend" JoJo replied causing Brax's head to lift off the pillow.

"What?" he exclaimed as he waited for JoJo to answer "You could have mentioned him before sleeping with me…twice?"

"Relax we're not together anymore" JoJo smiled.

"What so he's an Ex?" Brax put his head back on the pillow.

"Not exactly he was murdered" as JoJo replied Brax leant up on his elbow.

"You serious?" Brax asked as he looked at JoJo who was staying laid down. She nodded gently before answering him.

"Yeah and unfortunately I was the only witness" she added "My dad made me go into witness protection when I was 18, and that's all I've known until now"

"Wow that sucks" Brax was shocked that this woman had been through so much "It's safe for you to be here now though right?"

"Yeah course it is" JoJo now lifted up onto her elbow so her eyes were level with Brax's "Do you think I would put my sisters at risk by coming here?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Charlie, Charlie" Ruby yelled as she walked into the house and put her things on the table.

"Hey Rubes you're back" Charlie smiled as she gave Ruby a hug. Ruby shrugged Charlie away.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Ruby frowned.

"I was in the shower, why has something happened?" Charlie replied as she led Ruby to a chair.

"Yeah you could say that, did you know there is someone in the bay claiming to be Jodie?" Ruby exclaimed, she wondered why Charlie didn't seem shocked by this "Charlie" She frowned.

"There's something I need to tell you Rubes" Charlie started nervously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well there's not a lot to tell really we were driving along in Leon's car when someone ran us off the road the car crashed into a telegraph pole, then I watched as the man driving he other car pulled a gun out and shot Leon, luckily for me he thought I was unconscious when the shot was fired so he just left" Jodie explained to a gob-smacked Brax "I gave the police a statement and was rushed into witness protection, my dad said that he had told people I was killed in the accident"

"Jeez some life" Brax replied as he rested his head on JoJo's stomach.

"Yup, then about two months ago I was told these men who I was hiding from had been killed or arrested and If I wanted to go home I could" JoJo tried to lighten the mood a little "Anyway now I've told you my life story shouldn't we get ready for this date?" she smiled as she rested her hand on Brax's chest.

"Probably" Brax grinned "Or we could just stay here, it's where we'll end up later tonight anyway"

"Oh is it now" JoJo laughed "You're a bit sure of yourself aren't you?" she teased.

"It's a done deal baby" Brax shrugged with a mischievous grin

"Don't kid yourself" JoJo said as she hit Brax playful across his chest "I mean it though I should really go"

"Fine but you better not stand me up tonight" Brax smiled as he watched JoJo get up and slip her black Kimono back on. He got up and walked towards her.

"What and miss out on this?" she smiled as she leant forwards and kissed Brax's lips.

Brax pulled on his shorts and followed JoJo to the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ruby had decided she needed to talk to JoJo for herself so she made Charlie give her the address for JoJo's motel room.

As Ruby walked up the path to JoJo's door she was surprised to see her sister coming out of Darryl Braxton's room wearing nothing but a kimono. Brax had his hands on JoJo's waist and JoJo's arms were draped around Brax's neck. It was obvious to Ruby that the kiss JoJo and Brax were sharing was a goodbye kiss "Oh my gosh" Ruby exclaimed as she looked at her sister.

JoJo was horrified when she looked round and saw Ruby stood staring at her with her mouth open "Jodie" Ruby gasped.

"Ruby" JoJo shared the same stunned expression as Ruby now "Wow you've grown so much" Jodie said as she let go of Brax's neck and walked slowly towards the confused looking teenager.

"It can't be you, you're dead" Ruby said as she continued to stare at JoJo.

"I'll leave you to it" Brax said as he looked at JoJo "Call me when you're done yeah"

JoJo nodded quickly before returning her attention to Ruby "Rubes, why don't you come inside we can talk about this" Jodie suggested as she took Ruby by the hand.

Ruby was in complete shock she stared at JoJo as they walked into the Motel room.

**Please read and review. I would love to know what you think so far? I have a few twists coming up in the next few chapters so here are some spoilers-**

**Coming soon-**

**JoJo reconnects with her sisters.**

**JoJo and Brax continue their secret liaisons but what does Brax find in JoJo's wardrobe that leaves him with questions?**

**Charlie warns JoJo to stay away from the River Boy's, how will JoJo react will she risk her relationship with Charlie to continue seeing Brax?**

**JoJo and Brax have a scare, but not the kind you would expect.**


	5. Secrets

Ruby just stared at JoJo "You can't be here, I mean its not you. You're supposed to be dead" Ruby mumbled as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"I know and I am sorry you didn't know sooner but…" JoJo tried to explain "My life was in danger and Dad thought it would be for the best"

"I just don't get it, why have you come back now?" Ruby asked.

"Because it's safe now" JoJo replied "I have missed you and Charlie so much"

"I'm sorry I just can't take it all in, Charlie said something about witness protection?" Ruby just continued to stare at JoJo.

"Yeah that's right, I have been in witness protection since I was 18" JoJo confirmed Charlie's story "I was key witness to a murder and Dad wanted me to stay safe, so I was sent to live in Melbourne under the witness protection act"

"I'm sorry I just don't understand how mum and dad could lie to us like that, all that time they knew where you were and didn't say a word" Ruby had tears in her eyes "I cried myself to sleep every night. And when Mum told me you were a star in the sky I wished every night that you would come home" Ruby started to cry, JoJo also had tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby" JoJo cried "If I had a chance to change things I would, leaving you and Charlie was the last thing I wanted to do but I swear sweetie I didn't have a choice"

"I know and I understand that you didn't have a choice, but it doesn't change the fact I have grieved for you every day since you died, or not as it now may seem" Ruby replied "I'm sorry but I really can't do this right now"

"Ok" JoJo looked a little concerned.

"Its not that I don't want to talk about this it's just I am finding it really hard to talk you seriously while you're wearing that" Ruby smiled weakly.

"What this?" JoJo was a little confused.

"Yes I can't stop looking at you without thinking about what I caught you doing with Brax" Ruby frowned.

"Oh Rubes I'm sorry, I can get changed if you want" JoJo quickly stood up and rushed towards the bathroom.

"No its fine, we can talk later I just need some time to get my head around it first" Ruby stood up and walked towards the door "JoJo I'm really glad your back though"

JoJo smiled as she watched Ruby leave, this had gone better than she had expected.

Just as JoJo closed the door she was surprised to hear a knock on it, she opened it quickly and was even more shocked to see Brax standing in front of her "Hey" she smiled "I thought you told me to ring you when I was finished"

"I know but I spotted Ruby leaving" Brax replied with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh not like you were watching or anything" JoJo teased.

"I wasn't sure if Ruby would be angry" Brax said honestly causing a shocked reaction from JoJo.

"And here's me thinking men like you didn't care about anyone" JoJo frowned "I'm not ready to go out yet, but you can wait while I take a shower if you like" Brax nodded as he watched JoJo disappear into the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ruby walked slowly back inside Leah's house Charlie stood quickly when she saw her daughter walking through the door "How did it go?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Ok I think, we talked a little but it was a bit hard" Ruby replied softly.

"What do you mean hard?" Charlie wondered "Did she explain what happened?"

"Yes, it wasn't that though, when I got to her motel room I found her coming out of a guys room, she was kissing him on his doorstep" Ruby explained causing Charlie to frown.

"Who's room? What guy?" Charlie had a sinking feeling in her stomach as soon as Ruby mentioned a guy.

"Darryl Braxton" Ruby replied nervously she had a feeling how Charlie would react.

"You're kidding? I warned her about him" Charlie exclaimed as she started pacing "I told her he was dangerous and he couldn't be trusted"

"Yes well if she is anything like you then she is as stubborn as they come" Ruby smiled a little.

"You are too" Charlie replied she too also had a small smile creeping across her face.

"Yes but I'm not your sibling am I, I'm you're daughter" Ruby giggled.

"Oh yeah Rubes about that, JoJo doesn't know I'm your mum" Charlie said "She still thinks you're our sister"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JoJo seemed to take forever in the shower so Brax started to busy himself by taking a look around JoJo's room, he started by looking at some photos in frames on the side then he got braver. He opened one of her drawers and spotted a small black box tucked away under some underwear Brax took out the box and opened it, inside was a white gold wedding ring and a huge single diamond engagement ring. Brax frowned as he closed the box and put it back where he found it. As he scanned the room he noticed a piece of black bin liner poking out of the bottom of the wardrobe door.

Brax looked at the bathroom for a few moments to make sure the shower was still running, before heading over to the wardrobe he opened the door and opened the black bin liner that had been shoved in the bottom, the bag was full of white lace and netting as Brax pulled the white puffy material out of the bag he then noticed the beaded corset. Brax's eyes widened as he pulled the whole thing out of the bag to reveal a wedding dress, it wasn't until he turned the dress round that he saw the horrifying sight, the front of the corset was blood stained "HEY BABE CAN YOU GRAB ME A TOWEL!" JoJo called from the bathroom making Brax almost jump out of his skin.

Brax quickly stuffed the dress back inside the black bag and stuffed it back inside the wardrobe before heading into the bathroom with a towel "You ok babe?" JoJo asked when she saw the way Brax was looking at her "Oh come on I'm not that gorgeous" she added with a cheeky smile.

"What?" Brax said when he finally came back to reality.

"The towel" JoJo pointed at the towel Brax still had tightly clutched in his hand.

"Oh yeah sorry" Brax said as he quickly handed her the towel.

"You sure you're ok?" JoJo said as she wrapped the towel tightly around her torso.

"Yeah I'm fine just wondering where to take you tonight" Brax smiled.

JoJo wasn't sure if Brax was telling her the truth or not, but at that moment she had bigger things to worry about she had received a text from Charlie **Please stop seeing him, he's dangerous I can't lose you again Jo x x**

As much as JoJo wanted to make Charlie happy by stop seeing Brax, she knew judging by his reputation; Brax was the only one who could help her right now. As JoJo wrote a reply to Charlie she couldn't take her eyes off her wardrobe, little did she realise Brax already knew exactly what she had hidden in there.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie frowned as she read the reply from JoJo **Relax I know what I am doing, love you C, stop worrying JJ x x**

**Ok so please let me know what you thought of that chapter would love to hear your reviews. Also if there is anything you would like to know or anything that is confusing you then please feel free to pm me x x **


	6. Old friends

**First of all I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and added me to their alerts and favourites. It means so much to me to know that people are enjoying my stories.**

**Secondly I want to apologise for my lack of reviews just lately, I have been having some internet connection problems but I seem to have sorted them now and am finally up and running again. **

JoJo frowned as she watched Charlie waiting for her in the car outside the Sands "Oh for goodness sake" JoJo muttered under her breath, she quickly walked in the opposite direction causing Charlie to get out of the car quickly.

"Jo wait" Charlie called as she rushed after her sister "JoJo"

"What do you want?" JoJo snapped as she spun round to face Charlie "If you're here to tell me to stop seeing him then you are wasting your time"

"Jo he's bad news" Charlie frowned "I'm scared for you, I have only just got you back I don't want to go through losing you all over again" Charlie was practically pleading.

"You won't" JoJo response was a little softer, she knew Charlie was only worried about her "I'll be fine"

"How do you know that" Charlie sighed "And what about Ruby, have you thought about how this will affect her if it ends badly"

JoJo ran her hands through her hair as she thought for a few moments "Ok fine, you win" JoJo finally surrendered "Will you stop bothering me if I end it with Brax?"

Charlie nodded quickly "Yes I promise, I won't bother you anymore"

"Ok, you and Ruby mean the world to me and if me calling it off with Brax makes you happy then I'll do it" JoJo sighed "Now do you fancy going for a drink?"

"Yeah sure" Charlie laughed "How about Angelo's? You can tell Brax its over then can't you"

"Yes, but its not like we were together or anything. It was all about the sex" JoJo chuckled causing Charlie to cover her ears.

"LA, LA, LA I can't hear you" she frowned making JoJo laugh out loud.

"Oh sweetie such delicate ears" she teased as she followed Charlie back to her car.

x-x-x

JoJo dragged her feet as she followed Charlie inside Angelo's Brax was serving behind the bar "You promised" Charlie frowned as she grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her along.

"For god sake Charlie do you realise how embarrassing this is, its like being told off by your mother for smoking" JoJo frowned as she struggled to get free from Charlie.

Brax looked amused as he watched Charlie drag JoJo towards the bar "Just excuse my sister she is an alcoholic on the quiet" JoJo giggled as she finally got free.

"JoJo" Charlie warned "Mr Braxton my sister has something she would like to say to you"

"Do I?" JoJo replied coolly.

"Yes Jo you do" Charlie said sternly.

"Oh ok, I can't be your girlfriend anymore, you are a bad man and a very bad influence on me" JoJo mocked causing Brax to laugh.

"Oh right, well I didn't realise we were that far into a relationship" he smiled.

"That's what I told her, but you know coppers, they like to think they know everything" JoJo winked.

"Hmm" Brax smiled "Well Sergeant Buckton, you have my word I will do my best to avoid you sister"

"Good" Charlie seemed happy with Brax's answer "Now can we have a bottle of white wine please"

"Certainly" Brax smirked as he glanced at JoJo quickly before grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

x-x-x

JoJo had found it hard to hold a conversation with Charlie while Brax was standing so close "I was thinking about getting a nipple ring as well" Charlie said.

"Yeah, that's nice…wait hang on did you just say nipple ring" JoJo finally returned her full attention to Charlie.

"Oh so you can hear me then?" Charlie snapped "I thought you were going to stop all of this"

"No I said I would stop seeing him, I didn't say I couldn't look though did I" JoJo shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"You're impossible" Charlie stated as she tried to hide her smile.

"I know" JoJo giggled as she took a drink of her wine "I'm just nipping to the Loo" she said a she stood up and waked towards the ladies. Brax looked up and decided to follow JoJo.

Brax was surprised when he got to the toilets and found JoJo waiting for him "I'm so sorry about that" JoJo apologised "I have never felt so stupid in my whole life" she giggled.

"Its fine" Brax grinned "Besides I said I would my best to avoid you, but its going to be a little difficult what with you living in the room next door" JoJo returned Brax's cheeky grin.

"Oh you are a bad man Mr Braxton" JoJo giggled as she felt Brax's hand on the small of her back "I might just have to show you how bad later, come round my place say half seven"

"What about Charlie?" Brax replied

"What about, my sister might like to think she knows what's best for me, but I think I know myself a little better" JoJo grinned widely as she moved closer to Brax, her lips almost touched his but she pulled away quickly in a teasing way "Seven thirty, don't you be late" she replied as she walked past him and back towards the table.

x-x-x

It was almost 7.30 when JoJo was just adding the finishing touches to her make up, she had decided to keep her outfit simple, she was wearing black shoes and stocking and a black silk dressing gown. As JoJo unravelled her bun she heard a gentle knocking on the door "Wow you're keen your 3 minutes early" JoJo said as she opened the door.

"That's good to know, I'm glad you were expecting me" a ghostly voice sniggered, the colour from JoJo's face drained "Hello Mel"

"What are you doing here?" JoJo gasped as she tried to close the door, the man put his foot in the doorway.

"Now that's not very nice" the man sighed as he pushed his way in "Is that anyway to greet your father-in-law, or almost father-in-law, considering the fact you shot your groom…my son"

"Please I…" JoJo tried to move away but the well built man slammed her body against the wall "I'm expecting someone" JoJo flinched as she felt the man move his hand up the inside of her leg.

"Oh so its that easy for you to move on is it, my son is in the ground and you haven't even got so much as a mark on that pretty face" he snarled as he moved his hand and grabbed JoJo's face "I'm sure we can soon change that though, believe me darling when I'm done with you you'll wish you hadn't been born"

"Is there a problem here?" Brax's voice sounded like angel interrupting.

"Not at all" the man replied as he let go of JoJo "I'm just visiting an old friend" the man added with a grin as he walked past Brax without taking his eyes off JoJo "I'll see you again soon princess"

JoJo slumped down on the bed when the man had finally disappeared, Brax moved closer "Who was that?" he asked as he sat down next to JoJo.

"Definitely not a friend" JoJo replied "I'm sorry"

"Has it got something to do with the bag in there" Brax asked as he pointed towards the wardrobe.

"How do you know about that" JoJo yelled "Have you been snooping around in my stuff?"

"I just wanted to know more about you" Brax replied trying to defend his actions.

"And you thought you'd do that my looking through my stuff behind my back. GET OUT" JoJo yelled as she stood quickly and pointed towards the door.

"I can't do that" Brax frowned "Do you honestly think after what I just saw I would leave you to deal with this by yourself"

"So what do I do?" JoJo asked as she sat back down next to Brax.

"First you start by telling me what happened, and I mean all of it" Brax replied as he looked straight into JoJo's eyes. JoJo took a deep breath and started talking

**Reviews please x x**


End file.
